


Bars In Between

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Daydreaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: It could have been a dream.





	Bars In Between

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 6, 2013 as “Drabble #46 - Fortress Maximus/Rung.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 15, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Fortress would be in construction, Rung decided. The equipment alt-mode would suit his large form, and keep that strength that came from his core. A foreman perhaps. Someone strong, yet gentle with his subordinates. Fortress Maximus, the protector and builder. His large alt-mode and form would tower over everyone as a pillar of strength and support. He’d be a leader. Fortress had the spark for it: Warm and guiding, yet still firm.

On a particularly nice day, he could picture, Rung would surprise Fortress at work during the mid-day break.

“I brought your favorite treat,” Rung would say. He’d hold up the glowing candy, clutching the tiny case full of the rest to his breast-plate. “For working so hard.”

Fortress would smile, and take the offered energon goodie from Rung’s hand. He’d eat it while wrapping up the last of his files for the newest office building in downtown Iacon. A magnificent building, that held open grounds for everyone in the main foyers. It would be Fortress’ masterpiece. “I think the Prime’s going to like it, don’t you?”

“Of course he will,” Rung said. He took Fortress’ hand between the two of his and rubbed the back of the scratched hands. Rung would polish and buff away the toils of his labor later, so they could be replaced with new proud marks. “But it’ll never get done right if you don’t take a break here or there.”

“You’re right,” Fortress laughed. He had the grace to take the pack of energon cubes out of Rung’s hand and carry it for his diminutive lover. Fortress carried the package in one hand, and held Rung’s hand with the other. “You’re always right.”

“Not always,” Rung said. He smiled up at Fortress as they left the construction site, the workers waving to the pair as they left. Everyone wished them well. Rung tapped his finger against Fortress’ palm. “I predicted Red Alert would stop recording our sessions after eight visits, but he surprised me and stopped after five.”

“So the only time you’re wrong, is when you’re being humble,” Fortress said. He shifted his hand to Rung’s back, swooping the bot up. He kissed him on the side of the cheek and dropped him back down. Rung swatted his hand, laughing, before taking it again. He held a finger, as Fortress smirked. “I get that right?”

“Very funny,” Rung said. “You keep that up and I might stop bringing you treats.”

Fortress Maximus’ laugh would fill the area, drawing smiles from everyone around them as they walked down the well lit streets.

The picnic ground was filled with young bots running about, here or there. Playing tag or some game with their alt modes. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe played some tackle game with Hot Rod and Drift, the four loud and full of energy. Rung spotted Red Alert in the far corner, holding hands with another red mech Rung hadn’t the pleasure of meeting face to face. His newest patient Whirl sat reading a data pad, while pestering an older mech and his energetic partner with his free hand. His fingers tugging on a decorative horn, as the small blue and white mech fretted around their feet.

“It’s such a nice day,” Rung said, taking it all in. He leaned into Fortress, feeling the heavy treads along his side. He was sturdy, a supporting pillar. “We should do this more often.”

“You’re going to get dirty,” Fortress said, his eyes pulled together. He tapped a side tread, releasing a small shower of metal flakes and shavings that clung to their paint. "I haven’t had a chance to clean yet.“

"It’s fine,” Rung said. He lifted his eyebrow, and rubbed Fortress’ thumb with his own. He kissed the back of Fortress’ hand. “I don’t have any patient appointments this evening, so I’m sure we can find time to wash up together.”

“Oh?” Fortress said, sitting his basket down in the center. He’d lean over to whisper near Rung’s audio. “Someone sounds mischievous.”

“What can I say? The day’s put me in a good mood,” Rung whispered, the park disappearing from his view. He’d look at the smiling Fortress setting out their energon cubes, his centerpiece of attention in this field of friends and strangers. Rung smiled deeply. This was his. This was theirs. “You put me in a good mood.”

“Then I’ll be sure to take off early,” Fortress would say. “And make sure that good mood sticks around.”

He’d cup Rung’s face with the tips of his fingers, and lean in. The kiss would be gentle, a promise for later. The park returned to his attention. Rung and Fortress would go back to enjoying their break from honest labor. They’d eat and say hello to their friends. When they finished, each cube cleaned, Rung would walk Fortress back to work, hand in hand. 

They’d part.

And in a few short hours of work and preparation, they’d meet again in the privacy of their shared home. To cuddle and laugh in the shower racks, and touch again and again. Rung and Fortress would share a connection they’d had many times before, and many many times after. They’d fall into recharge in the same berth, filled with the lasting touches of each other’s sparks. Exhausted and sated.

That was the dream, but this was their reality:

Rung was a professional who refrained from fraternizing with his patients.

Fortress Maximus sat in a cell, defeated.

And the only way their hands could meet, was with bars in between.

But looking out into the stars, knowing they were both here together, Rung could dream.


End file.
